battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Black Space
'''Operation: Black Space '''refers to a long series of complicated experiments by the Azaranian Empire and the Dravimosian Empire in order to develop intergalactic and interuniversal travel. The project started many thousands of years ago, when the Dravimosians approached the Azaranians with newfound data regarding space-time fluctuations, as well as a desire to expand the Grand Aliance to other galaxies. The Azaranians, being masters of energy manipulation, took the lead, determining that such travel is possible if energy is applied correctly. Such manipulation was already a major part of Azaranian technology at the time, but the energy needed for such a task was of such immense amounts that it would be some time before the project was a success. The operation was disrupted several times, such as the fragmentation of the first Grand Alliance, and sometimes exeriments backfired, wounding or killing staff. Operation: Starfall '''Operation: Starfall '''refers to the experiments that tried to make intergalactic travel a reality. Given the easier restraints that intergalactic travel poses compared to interuniversal travel, it is thought that such travel was achieved earlier on. It is not actually known if such travel has been achieved, as Dravimosian or Azaranian officials don't mention the project as having succeeded. It is known that the Regentech Empire also took part in such projects. If such projects were successful, it would appear that the governments taking part do not want civilians to travel yet. A news report in late 1997 suggested that the Grand Alliance is creating a series of outposts and military installations in the Sagittarius Dwarf Spheriodal galaxy for reasons unknown. It also reported that the military is installing faster forms of FTL communication to enable rapid contact with other galaxies. A news report in 2008 suggested that secret settlement of star systems in the SDS galaxy had begun. Operation: Dark Spike '''Operation: Dark Spike '''refers to the project of acheiving interuniversal travel by the Dravimosians and Azaranians. This operation was a confirmed success, when a joint Azaranian-Dravimosian conference in 2002 revealed that such travel was now possible. Because of their energy manipulation, the Azaranians were able to gather enough of it in order to literally "slice" a hole in the space-time fabric that separated the various universes. The Dravimosians were able to hold open that hole and send a research probe into another dimension. After an hour of studying, the probe returned unharmed. The two empires are now working on how to make such a process less energy-dependent. By the year 2413 (human calendar), the Azaranians unveiled the ''Galderis ''Universal Drive, a ship-mounted device that could "tunnel" through the Interuniversal Medium (IUM) and succesfuly keep the vessel safe untill it reaches the target universe. This was hailed as a great exploit for science, as Energy transported between universes retains the properties of the original universe (meaning materials brought over can be used the same way). IT works by making the ship the source of Energy waves catalyze the formation Dentrevian walls around the ship. These walls keep most harmful radiation out and were previously created by a "stream" of particles from the home universe, whitch had to "burrow" far enough to reach the another universe, instead of radiating from the ship itself. Making the waves radiate from the ship decreased substantially the intensity needed to form a stable wall around the ship, easily making energy consumption small enough to be fitted on space vessles the size of capital ships and larger. After a few centuries of experiments, it was discovered that most of the time, with few exceptions, a vessel enters a new universe in the same place as it exited the universe of origin. This made for some great applications for travel.The Invention of the Galderis drive also paved the way for the creation of the ''Hyperion ''Galactic Drive, an application of the same Dentrevian wall formation that makes the Galderis possible. The Hyperion drive substantially reduced travel time between galaxies by "diving" into a parralel universe first, traveling through the IUM to a set of co-ordinates in the target galaxy, before "reversing" its course, and heading back to the home universe, exiting in the target Galaxy, and in the universe of origin. The ''Hyperion ''Drive easily cut months off of travel time, with travel to Andromeda possible in as little as five weeks (as opposed to the two years previously needed). Discovered and Indexed Universes Ever since the success of Operation: Dark Spike, several probes were able to both enter, and return from a new universe. However, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, due to Multiverse Backround Radiation, to communicate between universes, with many probes needing to study materials inside the target universe, and transport the results back to home base. It was seen as a good idea, then, to index the universes so that it would be possible (given the right technology) to return to the home universe. Many years went by examining physical samples from these universes by drones and Azaranian scientists in 2036 determined that all universes have a "fundamental wavelength" of energhayan, either higher or lower than the "fundamental wavelength" of the prime universe. The "Fundamental Wavelength" of a universe is determined by the frequency which a single broken string gives off if left unaffected by outside forces. This fundamental wavelength is also one of the determining factors in the strength, occurance, and effectiveness of natural and phisical forces and phenomenon (the existance of exotic particles, the speed of light, etc...) This physical property is measured in divergance-from-origin, using the fundamental wavelength of the Origin or "Prime" universe as one. The percent divergence is then used to "index" said universes. It was then deemed extremely useful in getting back to your timeline. Universes are, however, different than "timestreams", which are alternate timelines caused by sentient minds, and fall under less than 1.02*10-103 percent divergence. The percent divergence is the base from which the index of a universe is based. here is a list of visited, indexed, and observed universes. It was discovered that matter from other universes preserves its fundamental wavelength when traveling beyond its home universe, which is why in some universes, people don't just disapear in a puff of light. Indexed universes are considered indexed when their fundamental wavelength is found. These are denoted with letters A-M in front of the universe index number. Discovered or visited universes to whom the percent divergence is not known are given a temporary designation and are designated such before given a final index number. These designations are denoted with the letters N-Z before their index numbers.There are currently over 3000 indexed universes and nearly three times as many discovered ones. It is widely believed that only the Azaranians and Dravimosians can travel between universes. The Dravimosians have created a device that allows for such travel. Given that only those two nations can perfom such travel, both nations are much more open to sharing the knowledge of new universes, but not how to actually do it. Indexed Universes Universe-A945691R43 -- Also called "the aether", a universe in which only photons exist (the fundamental wavelength made nuclear forces too weak to form even the simplest quarks. Some electrons and positrons, however, were observed.) Discovered in 2003. Universe-J34F58A3V9 -- Discovered in 2006. A Universe in which The FW allows for the formation of a very high-energy atoms and compounds. One such high-energy substance glows red and posesses unimaginable power, and its uses stem from creating WMDs to powering spaceflight, shields, and energy-based flight systems, and being a large power source. The Homeworld of the Azaranians Does not exist in this universe, and is instead replaced by a nebula, no doubt caused by the Star overproducing this rare red substance. Earth, however, still exists, and is ruled by a single-world governement run by Empress Nunally Vi Brittania, and posess many technological advances that eclipse even Humanity from Universe Prime(mechs, energy shielding, FLEIYA Warheads). (Code-Geass Universe) Universe-B38S547A68 -- Discovered in 2014, a barren galaxy, where current life is yet to be discovered. Unlike previously discovered universes, the ammount of habitable planets without terraforming procedures are orders of magnitude less commont than in Universe-Prime. However signs of past life were discovered on certain worlds. However it seems that whatever life did emerge had an extreme tendancy to not survive the far past the "space age". The greatest surprise came upon surveying the last star cluster in the initial mission. A pair of two binary star systems, together named Psiren Γ, proved, agianst all odds, to be the exception to the barren galaxy with a grand total of twelve planets in the habitable zones of the stars growing vegetation. On one planet, a humanoid skeleton was discovered in what looked to be the base of a building, and was dated to be 150k years old. Similar findings on the other planets seem to suggest that unlike the others, the civilization in the Psiren Γ system achieved interstellar flight before self-anihilation (all at around the same time), further evidence towards this are remnants of lunar outposts on several moons, sharing similar structure. However before more data could be collected, the scout flotilla was recalled and the ship returned to Universe Prime. The peculiarities of Psiren Γ were enough to convince the Azaranian High Senator for Science to recommend a return trip to the universe to study this system in particular. It is scheduled for sometime in the 2050s by the Human Gregorian calendar. Discovered Unvierses Universe-Q785K8S3L1 -- Discovered in 2037, a universe in which gravitation and gravitons can not form. Category:Military Operations Category:Grand Alliance